


Tropical Holiday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tropical Holiday

"Now _this_ is a holiday." Harry dug his toes into the sand, all thoughts of chilly, damp London evaporating in the heat of the sun. "Thank you for agreeing to travel all this way."

Severus looked at Harry from beneath his wide-brimmed hat—sunscreen potions were only so effective when trying to protect an Englishman's skin from the tropical rays.

"I can be flexible," Severus said, openly admiring the expanse of smooth skin on display.

"Don't I know it," Harry said, winking. "Maybe you'd be willing to show me more of your _flexibility_ inside."

"My pleasure."

And indeed it was.


End file.
